


C Is For Crime

by goodmorningvietnam666



Series: IronHawk Alphabet [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crime, Clint is just a badass, M/M, Tony is an awesome agent, but then again Clint's always a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is an FBI agent after a major offender with several charges against him, he just doesn't have the capability to think when the offender is sort of... attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C Is For Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this, I'm hoping you will too.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Agent Tony Stark slipped into the large, dilapidated warehouse cautiously, gun held down near his hip as he searched the dark domain with a caution he didn't know he had... until now.

He was hunting. A wanted criminal: Hawkeye, benefactor, murderer and crime organiser, was somewhere in the area. Tony had lost him over a long space between roofs that the criminal had somehow cleared and, what with him being fragile and all, Tony had opted for the ground approach and followed Hawkeye on foot. 

Back up was far away, as no one wanted to help the snarky FBI profiler who had come down from New York to help the local officers catch one of America's Most Wanted out of the good of his Chief Director's heart. No, they liked to see Tony suffer and it pissed him off. 

Sometimes he really wished Hawkeye would clear out of town just so Tony could spite those officers. 

As if called to him by his thoughts, Hawkeye came from his left, but made no move against him, only leant against a support beam and crossed his arms, an amused grin touching his handsome features. 

_Focus Tony, not now_

Holding the pistol in his hands up and levelling it to the criminal's chest, Tony managed an even command of "Hands up" before his mouth clamped shut. 

Hawkeye chuckled, raising his hands "You got me agent, I give up"

"No you don't" Tony managed "We both know that line is complete bullshit coming from you" 

The criminal nodded, a look of admittance touching his wonderfully blue eyes. _Later Tony_ "Yeah we do" he said, taking a long step forward, making Tony bring his gun up to continue to level the gun at Hawkeye's chest "Easy, easy, I'm weapon less"

Tony only scoffed in response, even gaining the courage to roll his eyes, bring one hand down to reach for his handcuffs "Right"

The criminal smiled handsomely and took a small step forward, hands still raised "I'll go quietly if you promise to use the cuffs. 

Tony's breath hitched slightly _Ignore it Stark_ and he paused for a moment before holstering his gun and pulling the cuffs from his belt (better safe than dead), taking Hawkeye's left wrist and bringing it down behind Hawkeye's back, slapping the cuff on firmly before moving on to the criminal's right hand "You have the right to remain silent" he quoted as he snapped the second cuff to Hawkeye's wrist "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law"

"Save it agent, I know my rights" Hawkeye said softly, leaning back to press a soft kiss to Tony's lips "Why don't you read them backwards instead?"

Tony froze and arousal roared up inside of him, pumping its fist and screaming **"YES"** as he moved around to face the criminal, forcing the taller man to his knees. "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read you?" 

"I sure hope I do agent, or else we're going to have a communication problem" Hawkeye quipped smartly, nodding his head to signal Tony to go on when he stopped talking.

Tony paused for a moment to steady his shaking voice "With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" 

Hawkeye smiled and stood up, chuckling when he stepped in close and the agent pushed him back with a firm hand to his chest "Where I'm hoping this is going, we won't need talking"

Tony scowled before nodding, looking solely at the floor because he was in so much trouble. 

"So, now what? We wait for the squad cars?" Hawkeye asked quietly, leaning into the hand that was still on his firm chest "Because... they might take a while"

"Figured I'd be in a pool of my own blood by now" Tony admitted, chuckling softly to himself.

_Don't think about those lips on yours or what that chest would feel like without clothes on and don't think about what **else** you could be using those handcuffs for right now..._

"Nah" Hawkeye replied "I try not to kill the pretty ones"

"I don't know what you're trying here but-" Tony was cut off by lips meeting his again, and he should have pushed Hawkeye off but...

_Well?_

He just couldn't find the excuse.

He kissed back.


End file.
